Sweet Sorrow
by GoldenOrchid
Summary: Chris and Wyatt have always been close. But when Wyatt starts down a path of darkness. Will Chris ever see the old Wyatt again? Especially when he can't help noticing the way Wyatt has started to look at him. Slash/incest


"Where have you been?" Wyatt questioned his brother when he walked into the room at 2 am.

"Get outta my bed Wyatt; I'm really not in the mood right now." Chris replied, groaning as he took off his bag in relief.

"But you have the best bed in the whole house. It's so much quieter than mine is to hump in." Wyatt said while getting up slowly.

"Oh my god Wyatt that's disgusting! Why have you been fucking in my bed, especially when your bed is less than 10 feet away!?" Chris shouted, having changed his mind about crashing on his bed.

Wyatt strutted over to the door and closed it. Chris heard the lock bolted into place and a shiver ran down his spine as Wyatt gripped his shoulders and whispered in his ear.

"Aw is little Chrissie afraid of his bed now?" Wyatt asked.

He smacked Chris's ass hard as he walked to his side of the room they had shared since they're younger sister Melinda had been born and Chris had been moved into Wyatt's bigger bedroom.

"We talked about boundaries Wyatt. You can get creepy when you talk like that or touch me like that… It's not right, we are brothers." Chris said.

The twice blessed witch jumped onto his bed and made a point of staring at the front of his brothers' pants while Chris talked.

"God Chris relax I was just kidding you really can't take a joke can you? Wyatt laughed as he winked at Chris.

"So you didn't hump anyone on my bed?" Chris asked slightly confused by Wyatt's joke.

"Oh course I did. In fact I've lost count of how many times I've bent someone over your bed and fucked them. I've also done it in your car, your closet… But hell someone had to fuck on your bed, and since you haven't been doing it I took it upon myself to do it for you." Wyatt said with a smirk on his face.

The look of horror on Chris's face was priceless.

"Ugh, there are not enough cleaning spells in the world to make my things sanitary enough to ever be used again!" Chris said with a groan.

"Wait… What was the joke?!" Chris exclaimed as he realized that Wyatt had never answered that question.

"Oh, I guess there wasn't one." Wyatt said to his brother in a flat tone, much different than his joking manner he had been in only moments ago.

Chris stared at his brother and Wyatt stared back, neither of them showing any emotion on their face.

"… I'm going to take a shower…" Chris finally said, breaking eye contact first and turned around heading for the bathroom door.

"Want any company in there?" Wyatt asked with only the slightest hint of hope in his voice.

"No." Chris replied back grossed out.

Wyatt checked out Chris's tight ass as he walked to the bathroom. They had conjured a bathroom in their bedroom that had water that magically heated itself, they had made this modification when Melinda started to take hour long showers every morning and they were left with only cold water.

"Your loss," Wyatt whispered suddenly angry and orbed out of the house in search of someone to fuck.

Chris looked out the bathroom door into the bedroom when he saw the distinct red glow. Wyatt's orb's had changed colors a few years ago. Having once been a brilliant shade of blue, to now being a shade of red that looked similar to embers from a fire. The Halliwell's had been concerned by the change of color but none had voiced it anywhere near Wyatt. The thought of Wyatt's orbs looking like a fire was a scary one, with it being a demonic color.

Chris had heard the story of how in the early years of the Charmed ones. When Wyatt was still a baby, A Chris from the future had come back in time to save his brother from going down a path of darkness. They had all thought that Future Chris had succeeded but lately Chris was starting to think that maybe Wyatt had darkness in him that couldn't be stopped.

Chris loved his brother and never wanted to see him get hurt but he couldn't help noticing the way Wyatt stared at him. The way his eyes roamed over his body when Wyatt thought he wasn't looking. Chris had started to make sure that he was never completely naked in front of Wyatt. Chris was beginning to show signs of becoming an Empath. A fact he had been keeping to himself. He had only told Phoebe because she possessed the power as well. He hadn't told his aunt anything but that he was starting to feel the emotions of others but hadn't gone into any specifics and while his aunt couldn't help being nosey. She didn't pry Chris on the subject. She knew that if he wanted to say more he would have and she respected his privacy.

Chris sometimes felt a strong sexual vibe surrounding Wyatt whenever he was around Chris. He was ashamed to admit that he sometimes locked onto these feelings on accident and felt the same feelings that Wyatt was feeling. He didn't think that he was personally feeling these feelings but were instead a reflection of what Wyatt felt, but he couldn't be positive.

He couldn't imagine what his family would think if they knew that Wyatt had some kind of weird possessive, sexual emotion towards Chris and to make it worse, Chris was feeling something similar to what Wyatt was. Even if they knew it was only a product of his powers growing he still didn't think that that would make a difference to his family.

Chris stepped into the shower after disrobing. Feeling the warm water pour down his near hairless body and grabbed for his bottle of liquid body soap.

~~~~~~~~~~**  
**Wyatt orbed outside of a darkly lit building that looked normal from the outside but changed completely as he stepped through the door without opening it. Wyatt's eyes quickly adjusted to the new surrounds and his ear drums were blasted with a loud musical beat that was coming from an unknown place. Wyatt could see part of a backroom that's door wasn't completely shut. He saw a man backed against a wall with another man in a skimpy outfit on his knee's sucking the other one off. In the main part of the building in the vary center was a stage of sorts that held dozens of poles with male dancers sliding up and down them.

Wyatt watched one of the young men glide up a pole upside down and his appearance changed when he flipped around to slide back down. That was the true reason why he had orbed to this particular demon club. He wanted to do things to Chris and since he kept refusing Wyatt. Wyatt decided to find a shape shifter that could make his wildest fantasies come true.

Wyatt sat on a silvery couch in the backroom of the demon club. He clutched the ass of the male shape shifter that was dancing on his lap.

"Anything special you want sexy?" the demon asked as he grinded his ass into Wyatt's crotch.

Wyatt squeezed the shifters ass and reached into his shirt pocket with his other hand and pulled out a folded picture of himself and Chris from their family trip to Hawaii. Their mother had always wanted to go back there so for her birthday they had orbed her there as a surprise.

"I want him." Wyatt said flashing the demon the picture before refolding it and putting it in his pocket gently.

The flashing lights emanating around the room were distorted for a few seconds while the body on Wyatt's lap shimmered. Soon a tanned lightly muscled replica of Chris was dancing on his lap. The only difference in appearance between the real Chris and the demon was that Chris would never wear suck a ridiculously small thong.

"This is what you wanted right?" The fake Chris whispered into Wyatt's ear.

"Yes." Wyatt grunted back as he bucked his hips up.

Wyatt stood up with Chris in his arms. His legs wrapped around Wyatt's waist. They disappeared in a swirl of orbs. Reappearing in the street light of the alley behind the night club, Wyatt pushed Chris against the wall hard and pushed his lips against the other boys. He stopped squeezing Chris's ass and with one hand ripped the thong off of his body. With the fabric no longer in the way, a super hard dick slapped against Wyatt's stomach. A look of pain shot through Chris's face since the only thing holding him up was the brick wall behind him and the grip of his legs on Wyatt's back.

Not wasting any more time. Wyatt orbed his pants off along with his boxers and angled Chris's ass onto his dick and slammed himself into the tight hole. The sheer size of Wyatt's dick and the brutality of his entry without prepping or lubricant made Chris scream out in a voice that didn't belong to Chris and the demon lost control and shifted back to his original appearance.

The demons eyes widened as the energy ball slammed into him, materializing from the hand that had just been holding him up. Wyatt closed his eyes as the blood splattered around him and the brick wall. Wyatt punched the wall in anger and disappeared.

Naked and covered in blood from his neck down, Wyatt drew attention from everyone in the night club. The windows shattered as a wall of fire blasted them out. In an instant, Wyatt had vanquished every living thing in the building. Breathless, Wyatt orbed away from the wreckage he had caused.

Chris had just finished washing his hair out when Wyatt orbed into the small tub covered in blood.

"Wyatt!" Chris yelled as he grabbed the shower curtain and covered himself.

Breathing heavily, his chest heaving, Wyatt took a step forward and kissed Chris passionately. Chris broke the kiss and Wyatt opened his eyes to see the last few orbs disappear and the shower curtain fall back in place.


End file.
